


The Fallen Cheerleader

by NatLannister



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: At an away game, the opposing football team learns of the unspoken rule at Seabrook. Never mess with Addison.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	The Fallen Cheerleader

Addison walked onto the school bus and stood at the front of it with her clipboard. She checked off every person who entered the bus to make sure her whole cheer team was onboard. Bree stood next to her, making sure Addison didn’t miss anyone. 

This was the first away game for football and Addison wanted everything to be perfect. It was also going to be the first game for Willa and Wyatt, who had just joined the team. She knew Zed would have their backs during the game. 

Wynter was the last to get on the bus and once Addison checked her off, she alerted the bus driver they were ready to depart. The football team had left earlier but that was expected since they needed to warm up.

She had made some big changes since she became cheer captain, the biggest was allowing zombies and werewolves onto the team. Stacey, Lacey, and Jacey may have fought her tooth and nail to not allow that to happen, but she wouldn’t give up. Now it seemed the three co-captains were enjoying the changes. 

Bree sat next to Bonzo on the bus and she could hear the two of them talking. Addison smiled to herself and quietly fiddled with her fingers. “Is this seat open?” Wynter asked with a smirk.

“Was saving it for you.”

“I can’t wait to watch Willa Wyatt tackle some humans” she admitted with a giggle. 

“Why didn’t you join the football team?” Addison wondered, since Wynter seemed to be the most violent of the werewolves.

“If I joined the team there would be no need for any other players.” Both girls laughed and talked more about the werewolf pack.

Addison was so caught up in her conversation she hadn’t even noticed the bus pull up to the opposing school, The Bulldogs. Horror quickly washed over her as she realized they were no longer at Seabrook. What if the Bulldogs weren’t as accepting of monsters as Seabrook was. 

Her worries were quickly answered when an opposing cheerleader yelled “get out of here freaks. We don’t want your kind here.”

Wynter growled loudly and leaned down getting ready to lounge. Addison calmy touched her arm and told the wolf to ignore her. “Let’s get to the stands”, she commanded, the faster she got to see Zed, the better she would feel. 

She told Bree to go ahead of her and to take the team with her, while she unloaded the bus. It was only two bags of pom poms, and she could carry it by herself. Besides she didn’t want to subject her team to anymore torments. With her back turned, she failed to notice a whole group of people surrounding her. 

When she turned around, she dropped both bags and let out a yelp of fright. There in front of her were some football players and cheerleaders. “I told you we didn’t want your kind, you white haired freak” the girl spat and Addison decided she looked like a Karen. 

“Move” Addison said, attempting to push through the crowd which seemed to be growing. The crowd didn’t budge and began inching their way closer to Addison. 

“You need to be taught a lesson” one of the football players taunted, who seemed very much like a Chad. “You need to learn your place.”

Now Addison had her back against the bus and had nowhere else to go. She was too far from the stadium to scream. A feeling of dread filled her as she knew what was about to come next. She didn’t see it happen, but she felt a fist collide with her cheek.

Pain exploded through her as she fell to the ground. She covered her head and felt a barrage of kicks all over her body. Insults were getting thrown at her left and right. She had no idea she was screaming until Chad grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground. “Shut up freak.”

He raised his fist to get ready to punch her again, when a loud roar interrupted him. Addison opened her eyes to see Zed rip his z-band off. Behind him were the wolves each with their eyes glowing blood red and the football team and cheerleaders. “Get away from her” Zed screamed, turning full on zombie.

“Or else what” Chad mocked, punching Addison square in the face. She crumpled to the ground, holding back her tears. “You freaks can’t take us all on.”

And then the parking lot erupted in chaos. Seabrook’s football players and cheerleaders ran to defend their fallen friend. What the Bulldogs failed to realize was the one person who they should have never messed with Addison. She was part of the werewolf pack, part of the zombie crew, and beloved by her cheer team. And they all would do anything for Addison.

Wyatt and Willa charged first with their claws out and ready to strike. They jumped onto Chad and began to punch him just like he had done to Addison . Zed and the rest of his football team went straight towards the Bulldog football team. Zed tossed players out of the way and made it look like he was throwing a ragdoll. 

Eliza and Bree pushed through the fighting crowd and dragged out Addison. She was quickly surrounded by her cheer team, who were protecting her from the opposing sides cheerleaders. Eliza attempted to checked on her. “You okay Addy?” the zombie asked, already knowing the answer. Addison took quite a beating and needed to see a doctor. The girl was barely staying conscious. “Just try and stay awake.”

Wynter had gone straight to the Karen cheerleader and scratched up her arms. The rest of the Bulldog cheerleaders attempted to take on the Seabrook cheer team. There was a lot of hair pulling and scratches, but Seabrook was clearly winning. When Wynter knocked Karen onto the ground she jumped in front of the rest of the Bulldog cheerleaders and got her claws out and ready. “Don't go near Addison again or else” she threatened, howling at them. The cheerleaders took off to hide in their school, when they saw how messed up Karen was. 

The fight was nearing an end. The Bulldogs did not anticipate Addison being so popular with the monsters. They also didn’t expect the humans to be working alongside the zombies and werewolves. The Bulldogs were outnumbered by strength and numbers. The football players followed after their cheerleaders and ran towards their school.

Zed began to chase after them when Eliza called after him. “Addison needs you” she yelled. 

The zombie clipped his z-band back together and knelt down by his broken girlfriend. “She needs to get to a hospital” Bree told him. 

“Hey Addy, I’m here with you” Zed soothed, gently rubbing her arm. “Can you open your eyes from me?”

“I’m glad it was me and not any of you” Addison whispered before going limp in Zed’s arms. The zombie screamed her name, but knew that wouldn’t help her. 

“Get the bus started” he told Bonzo, “we are leaving now.” He picked up Addison and walked towards the bus. He tried to ignore Addison’s blood on the bus and ground, but it was impossible. He was going to kill the Bulldogs if he ever saw them again.

The werewolves were standing at the entrance. “I can get Addison to the hospital faster” Wyatt said stepping forward. “Let me take her.”

Zed looked at Addison then at Wyatt. “You’re right” he sighed, handing over Addison. “Please be careful with her.”

“I will” the wolf promised in a tone so serious it surprised Zed. 

“I’ll make sure she will be fine” Willa said, taking command. “I will lead, Wynter stay behind Wyatt and make sure no one tries to sneak up on us.”

They took off running a second later, and Zed watched them until they disappeared from view. 

Bonzo had the bus running and everyone was on it waiting for Zed. The zombie climbed on it and the bus took off speeding down the road. The other school bus followed behind them that had the rest of the Seabrook football team on it. 

He sat down in the open seat next to Eliza and put his head between his legs. This was not how the day was supposed to go. Eliza attempted to talk to him, but he ignored her. His mind was on Addison. He should have been there to protect her. He should have checked on her sooner when he didn’t see her with the rest of the cheerleaders.

The drive to the hospital was silent and it took forever. The wolves took her to Seabrook’s hospital. They didn’t trust the Bulldogs one and Zed didn’t blame them. 

After an hour drive, they arrived at the hospital. The staff was not prepared for two buses full of students to come storming in. “You guys look like hell” one of the commented. Zed looked around and realized they had all taken a beating. His football team had black eyes and bleeding noses. The cheerleaders had bruises and cuts all over them. “Let’s have everyone get looked over by a nurse just to be safe.” 

An army of nurses appeared and dragged the students away into different rooms. Zed refused to budge until he saw Addison. Once the doctors realized just how stubborn the zombie was, they gave him Addison’s room number.

He took off to the room and threw the door open. His eyes immediately went to the bed where Addison was. She looked so small and fragile in the bed. “She’s asleep” Willa informed him. Zed hadn’t even noticed the three wolves sitting at the edge of her bed. “We saved you a chair.”

The zombie saw the open one directly next to his sleeping girlfriend. “Thank you” he said, falling back into the chair. He fought back tears when he got a closer look at his girlfriend.

Both her eyes were beginning to blacken and her arms were covered in bruises. “The doctors said she has a concussion but luckily no broken bones or internal damage. She will be able to leave tomorrow, just won’t be able to go to school for a week or two” Willa explained to him, sensing Zed’s worry. “She is going to be fine.” 

The room slowly filled with more people. Addison’s parents and Bucky were the next to come in, then it was Eliza, Bree and Bonzo. After that the whole cheerleading team was in the room. “This is getting quite ridiculous” the doctor hissed in annoyance when he tried to check Addison’s vitals. “Is everyone in here the friends and family of Addison?” After a resounding yes, the doctor threw his head back in frustration. “Okay only family and significant others are allowed in the room. I need space to work.”

Zed stood at the door while everyone left, promising to give them updates about Addison. The wolves refused to leave and after they tried to bite the doctor, he allowed them to stay. 

Now it was just Zed, the werewolves, Addison’s parents and Bucky. “What happened?” Addison’s mom asked. “Why was she attacked?”

“The Bulldogs attacked her when she was alone because she supports zombies and werewolves. They were sending us a message” Zed answered, refusing to meet the mother’s eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect her.”

“We don’t blame you, Zed. Maybe you guys are more human than actual humans” Addison’s father confessed. “Thank you for saving our little girl.”

Bucky stood up angrily. “I just don’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Addison. People shouldn’t act like monsters.”

“You acted exactly like those football players when Zombies entered Seabrook” Zed told the class president. “You turned off my z-band and I was almost arrested. Humans never like what they don’t understand.”

Bucky’s face fell and he sat back in the chair. “I’m so sorry I treated you that way and how the election went. Maybe you can become my vice president and we can do some of the changes you want. I want to change for the better, do you think you can forgive me?”

“Of course you are forgiven” Zed said, and he actually meant it. He truly believed Bucky would change. “Maybe you should have Eliza as your vice president, she has better ideas than me.”

The room went quiet again and the beating of the heart monitor was the only sound heard as all of Addison’s loved ones watched over her. 

Addison’s parents were the first to doze off in the uncomfortable chairs. Bucky fell asleep shortly after, and Zed could tell just how sorry and worried he was. Today was Bucky’s wake up call to how cruel he had been. 

Just as Zed was about to fall asleep he heard movement from the wolves. He glanced over at them and saw the three wolves sneaking out the window. 

The zombie walked over to them and saw Wyatt jump from the window. “What are you doing?” he whispered to Willa. 

“Going to teach the Bulldogs a lesson” Zed looked down and saw the whole pack waiting for Willa and Wynter. “We will be back before morning.” 

Before Zed could think of a response, both girls were gone and the werewolves had taken off. He wanted to stop them, but the Bulldogs deserved whatever the wolves had in store for them.

He crept back over to his chair when an arm shot out and grabbed him. “Lay with me” Addison muttered out, her eyes still closed.

Zed did as he was told and cuddled against his girlfriend. “How you feeling Addy?”

“Like I took a beating” she joked, turning around to face her zombie. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I should have been with you and protected you. I knew something was off the second I got off the bus.”

“It’s not your fault Zed.”

“I should have been there” the zombie argued, but he was quickly shushed by Addison.

“You are here now and that is all that matters.”

Addison leaned against Zed’s chest and felt completely safe. “How did you guys know I was in trouble?”

Zed kissed Addison’s forehead before telling her what had happened. “We got to the stadium early to warm up. The locker room was spray painted to say hurtful things against zombies and werewolves, stuff I don't want to repeat. The stands were filled with hateful people holding offensive signs. It was horrible. When you guys arrived, I thought the tension would ease a bit, but I didn’t see you.’

‘I was trying to find you, when Wyatt told me he heard you scream. I didn’t think, I just followed him and Willa. I had no idea the rest of the cheerleaders and my team followed me, till the fight started.”

“You’re my hero” Addison gushed. She had no idea that people actually cared about her that much. Maybe she wasn’t as alone as she felt.

“You know what was even crazier” Zed laughed. “I’m pretty sure I saw Stacy, Lacey and Jacey punch a couple cheerleaders in the face. I think they secretly like you.”

A smile spread across the girl’s face and Zed’s heart melted. He loved this girl so much and found it so endearing that she always looked for the goodness in life. She never let anything get her down. 

The two fell asleep embraced in each other’s arms. Zed woke up all throughout the night to check on Addison. He wasn’t going to lose her. 

One of the times he woke up, he saw Willa and the other wolves creep back into the room. The alpha gave him a thumbs up, and Zed chose to ignore the blood on her hands. The three wolves sat down in their chairs and went to sleep. 

In the morning the doctors checked on Addison one final time before releasing her. She was not allowed to cheer for a month and couldn’t look at screens for more than two hours for two weeks. They promised she would be back to normal in a month. 

Addison’s parents went downstairs to pull their car around to the front of the hospital. Zed and Bucky helped guide the cheerleader to the elevar. The werewolves followed behind and growled at anyone who looked at Addison. “Be nice” she said when she heard Wynter growl at an innocent doctor. 

When Addison stepped outside the front doors, she didn’t not expect to see the whole cheer squad, werewolf pact, and Zombie Town residents waiting for her. They cheered when she came outside.

Bree and Eliza ran over to hug their friend and Zed made sure they were gentle. “I was so worried” Bree gushed out.

“I was too, humans aren’t meant to take beatings like that” Eliza admitted, trying her best to not truly show just how worried she had been. 

“I wish I could hug all of you guys, but I think I need to rest” Addison announced to the giant crowd of people, hobbling over to her parent’s car. “Bree can you take over as cheer captain while I recover?”

“Yes” Bree responded with a shocked expression. She jumped up and down in excitement and Addison knew she made the right choice. 

She climbed into the back of the car squished between Zed and Bucky. The werewolves waved her goodbye and promised to check on her tomorrow. “Can Zed stay over?” she asked her parents, knowing her mom would not be able to say no.

“Sure” she sighed “but he can’t sleep in your bed with you.”

Zed winked at her, and Addison bit back a giggle. She knew that rule would be broken immediately. She grabbed Zed’s arm as they entered her house and smiled.

Change was something that didn’t happen overnight. Addison knew she couldn’t change everyone’s minds about zombies and werewolves. But today she saw her whole community come together and put aside their differences. This was a huge step in the right direction for her small town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. If you liked please give it a like or comment. I love these two characters and would happily write more stories about them if you guys want.


End file.
